The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for cleaning, activating and metallizing of bore holes in conductor boards, and more particularly in horizontally guided conductor boards.
Conductor boards for printed circuit are known in which the bore holes are connected with both outer surfaces or inside the isolating surfaces with one another, after the activation and metallization with so-called through-contacting process. The operational properties of such conductor boards are dependent, to a great extent, upon exact removal of respective impurities. Methods and arrangements for cleaning of such contacting holes in conductor boards are known, for example from German Pat. No. 2,606,984. These methods and arrangements have long treatment times because their relatively low flow rates, and therefore they can be improved.